The third secret of two
by dreamingneverends
Summary: The legend of Merlin and Arthur. There is one other that is a part of the legend, discover who she was and what part she played to create the greatest Kingdom, the greatest King,known to man. Story better than summary- promise.
1. Prologue: The End

**Author's note: ABI is back! See first chapter to hear more of her. She hopes you enjoy her new story, it took her fifteen seconds to imagine and probbaly will take fifteen months to write! But hopefully not, so keep tuned in, abi sounds like an advert on tv so she is going to stop now. HAve fun, and she has lots of orange squash at the moment!**

Summary:

The legend of Merlin and Arthur. There is one other that is a part of a legend, discover who she was and what part she played to create the greatest Kingdom, the greatest King, to man.

Prologue: The end

"Judge fair, live just, love true." These will be the last words that leave my cracked lips, the last words that this raspy voice will ever say.

Just like she did, I remember that day so well, it has haunted me all my life, and I pray, it will haunt me in death so I can remember her face, her spirit, her love.

I feel my son hold my wrinkled hand tight, knowing what it about to come and wishing on everything it will not.

I was the same, when I held her hand, when I heard those words.

Now, I can only hope for my son to follow my lead, and be a good King, I can only hope I have been a good King and she is proud of me.

I have always thought of myself like that, two separate dreams, the me, the King that everyone sees, fair, just and praying that my Kingdom once passed down to my son will be one of peace and harmony.

And then, there is another me, locked away for many years, the me that always wanted to make her proud, make her happy, and hope that someday I can return to her.

That day is now here, and my first self hopes that my Kingdom will remain in good hands for many years, and my second self hopes that all those feelings and thought locked away long ago can finally be reopened.

Be a good King, my son, be a good man, because, the long, old days of King Arthur are over.

They should have been over many years ago, but I was saved time and time again by the other two, the Sun, Earth and Moon they eventually named us.

I guess at the end you start to think about the beginning.

Mine begun so long ago, not where everyone thinks, slightly before that, and that is what has shaped and changed and made my life.

So, one moment before my end, I will have one moment for my beginning…


	2. Chapter One: The last third

**Author's note: Abi is back, hello! And this time it's not Harry Potter but Merlin,have to love Merlin! ANd Arthur! Yay Arthur. Anyways Abi wants to say she hopes you like this, yes she is still talking in first person and like all her stories, it starts boring before it gets interesting! So, enough babble because we all know once Abi gets started she won't stop! So, she hopes you enjoy her new story- which will get better, and review because review equals motivation! Abi need motivation, and orange squash!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter: The last third

Merlin could not sleep, he felt that something was coming, something was changing but he could not understand what.

He hoped it would be good news for once, rather than bad, bad had a habit of turning up a lot lately.

The deep snoring of Gaius soothed Merlin, and once more he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile his master and prince, Arthur, felt the same way.

What was it that had gotten these two boys so unnerved?

They would find out, in a day or two.

For third part of the whole was coming to complete it.

It is quite odd, at how, each third, never realized what they were until, the whole was broken, but that would be getting ahead of the story.

………………………………...................................................................................................................

The girl climbed the last hill and could see her destination, what, she hoped, would be the end of her journey.

She descended back down the slope, and begun to make camp for the night, tomorrow she would be inside, in her new life, she could wait for one more night to pass.

Waking at dawn she packed up camp, and left no sign of her presence there, this had become more o a habit then a precaution, she knew there would be no harming in leaving a burnt out fire there or the keeping the grass flat where she had slept.

However, when one's life has been threatened and endangered numerous times, one tends to be a little more aware and cautious then others.

So, the girl packed and ready to set out, left, her black velvet cloak protecting her from the winds, hiding her face and giving her a sense of comfort.

She reached the last field, the gates of Camelot in sight and her spirits rekindled.

Her destination was to be delayed just a little longer.

She heard the whistling behind her and ducked to the floor, just in time as an axe flew over her, landing a few feet away.

She heard the men before she saw them, ten maybe.

They were in armour, and she stood up, noticing the red shirts with the symbol of the Pendragon family.

The royal guard of Camelot.

What a pity, it's not knights, she thought, as she imitated the guard in front of her, drawing her own sword.

One man lashed out at her from behind and she spun quickly to block his blow, he was strong but slow, she ducked underneath his arm and swirled her sword, hitting his chains, knocking him down.

She stamped on his hand, and kicked the sword away.

Others came at her, and a messenger was sent off to get some more men, clearly this person was not one to give up.

"You are brave, and stronger then you look, but you are just a boy and greatly outnumbered, if you come quietly we will not harm you." A man on a horse spoke, his face not one to go back on his word.

Boy? It was then she remembered they could not see her face.

She swung her sword around, standing tall and proud.

She was not going to give up.

And then she realized that these men were trained to kill, and she didn't want to die at that particular point, not after coming so far, coming so close to her goal.

She held her sword high in the air and sheathed it.

One man who had gotten back up moved forward to put her in chains, immediately she drew her sword and he retreated.

She sheathed it again, and then gestured to the leader, the one who had spoken.

He turned his horse and trotted off toward the Kingdom.

The girl walked in the middle of a circle of guards around her, making sure they kept her distance.

She pricked her ears as the man on the horse spoke to a knight at the draw-bridge.

"He should be shown to the King."

"Yes my Lord."

The girl mentally scolded herself for not tuning in before, but, if she were captured, she would be able to see the King and hopefully the old man.

Sighing, not believing she was letting a bunch of guards take her prisoner, she held her hands, or hands in thick, black leather gloves, to the leader.

Smiling, he cuffed her and a man pushed her forward, and they walked through the centre square, villagers stopping to stare, guards, looking tough and folding their arms.

Soon enough they were in the stone castle itself, and on the way to meet the King, she hoped.

They entered a large room, where three thrones stood at the far end.

In the middle throne sat Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot.

"What is this?" He asked, standing up and walking forward a little, his guard dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Your majesty."

All the guards bowed, and the girl did too.

A door at the far end, behind the thrones opened, and a handsome young man, with blond hair and a lean body, walked in, he walked forward, standing beside the King with his arms folded.

"Your majesty, we found this boy on his way to Camelot. We were suspicious and investigated. We right to do so, currently six of the armed guards are injured, we are sure he is no more than just a boy, but we thought it best that you judge for yourself of what is to become of him."

The girl scoffed and the man behind her gave her a little push.

"Really? How is that such a small boy can take out any man?" He began pacing slowly, back and forth.

"Lower your hood boy."

The girl made no attempt to follow the King's orders, and it caused murmur from the guards around her.

"If you will not then we shall do it for you."

The girl caught his nod to the man behind her, and spun around, kicking the man to the ground, another man came at her with a sword, and she bent her back, spinning around, slicing through her roped hands along the silver blade.

She drew her own sword, swinging it around in her hand, readying her wrist.

More men came forward, she knew she could not win, but she could, and would put up a fight.

In the midst of their fighting the blond boy had walked into the middle grabbing the girl by her wrists and knocked her to the floor. She feel and hit the floor, her hood falling off as she did so.

She stood back up, sword sheathed, looking at the floor.

Both King and men were speechless, what girl would have such bravery to do this?

The blond boy, back beside the King could not take his eyes off of the girl, hardly anyone could.

Her curly hair reached her waist and was a dark, rich brown, her skin pale.

She would not meet anyone's eyes and the boy had a feeling it was little to do with embarrassment.

Once eyes were of her face and hair they realized she was not in a dress but in a white shirt, brown trousers and long black riding boots.

"Who are you?"

"A farm girl."

"What is your purpose in Camelot?"

"I am seeking an old man, an old friend of the family."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"You don't."

"Are you?"

"I would hardly admit to it if I were, but no, I am not lying."

"Look up." This was not Uther who spoke, but the blond boy next to him.

The girl didn't, and he smiled, slightly.

"Look at me."

The girl sighed, clearly this was Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot.

Breathing out, she slowly raised her head and opened her eyes.

Arthur looked into her eyes, and he knew that she was not evil, just as he knew his father was about claim her as such.

"Do you practise magic?!" The King asked, trying to keep control of his anger.

"Oh yes, because if I were a witch on the run the very first place I would go to is Camelot, where they have no fight or fear with magic at all. Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?"

The King, in one word, was shocked, his son was stood beside him, eyebrows raised slightly impressed, the King too, nobody had the nerve or courage to talk to him that way.

"Your either very brave or very foolish."

"I am sorry, but when my life has been threatened and my intelligence insulted I am going to defend myself."

"Your life threatened, by who?" The King asked.

He did not know?

"Next time it would be nice to have a word or warning before being attacked by your guards."

The King raised an eyebrow.

"You will remember to hold your tongue."

The girl sighed, but did not say anything.

"If you are not magic then why are your eyes…"

"What evil?" She cut him off.

"Just because I am different does not mean I am evil. Is that why fear magic? Because you don't understand it?"

"I told you to hold your tongue."

The girl bit her lip, and breathed out.

She heard a noise behind her, someone had taken a step forward.

She looked at the prince, and shook her head, drawing her sword.

At the same time Arthur drew his and they leapt to one another, swords clashed, making a cross between them.

A door opened to one side, and all but Arthur and the girl turned, they were still looking at each other when they heard the voice of the man they both trusted so much.

"Miya? What on earth are you doing here child?"


End file.
